The Climb
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: After Final Jam, Mitchie and Shane remain friends. Mitchie goes back home to Jersey, knowing that she probably wont see Shane again for a while. The school Tess treats her like crap but how will an unexpected visit from some friends affect Mitchie’s life
1. Chapter 1

The Climb

Summary: After Final Jam, Mitchie and Shane remain friends. Mitchie goes back home to Jersey, knowing that she probably wont see Shane again for a while. After a glorious summer she goes back to school where she is a nobody again. The school bully treats her like crap but how will an unexpected visit from some friends affect Mitchie's life? Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jeggy.

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

"_Hey Mitchie." Shane said as Mitchie met him at the canoes._

"_Hey Shane. Shall we give this canoeing another go?" Mitchie said with a giggle. Shane smiled and handed Mitchie a lifejacket. They pushed the canoe into the water, got in and paddled to the middle of Lake Rock. _

_When they got to the middle of the lake, they began paddling around in circles again._

_Mitchie laughed and said "Circles must be our thing."_

"_Yea. I can't believe that you are the girl I have been searching for this whole summer." Shane said as he rested the oar in the canoe._

_Mitchie did the same and looked down into the water._

"_Shane, I'm sorry." Mitchie finally said._

_Shane looked shock. "Why are you sorry? What did you do?" Shane asked as he grabbed one of Mitchie's hands in his._

"_I lied. I tried to be someone I'm not. In the process, I hurt you. You should hate me." Mitchie said as her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears._

"_Mitchie, don't cry. It's in the past but I do have one question, why did you lie?" Shane asked, rubbing his thumb in circles on Mitchie's hand._

"_All my life I have been a nobody. I only have one friend back home in Jersey because everyone else thinks I am a freak. For once I just wanted to fit in." Mitchie said. The tears she had been holding in began to slowly make their way down her cheeks._

"_You only have one friend at school? How is that possible? Someone as amazing as you should have a line-up of people wanting to be their friend. I can't believe it." Shane said. He was shocked that Mitchie only had one friend._

"_You better believe it Popstar." Mitchie said with a grin._

_Shane shook his head murmured "Rock star" under his breath before picking up his oar and splashing Mitchie with it._

"_So, are we friends Shane?" Mitchie asked after they had finished their little water fight. They were now lying in a canoe on the bank of the lake, staring up at the stars and talking._

"_Of course we are Mitch. Give me your phone." Shane said. Mitchie handed him her phone and he programmed some numbers into it._

"_One of those numbers is my personal mobile phone number, one is Jason's personal number and the last one is Nate's personal number. If you can't get me, try one of them. That number is one that very few people know. Only my family, manager, Nate, Jase and now you know it so please don't tell anyone. I also put Uncle Brown's number in there just because." Shane said as he handed the phone back to Mitchie._

_Shane handed Mitchie his phone and she put her number in. "Come and see me in the morning and I'll give you my email address and home address." Mitchie said after handing the phone back._

_Shane smiled and put his phone away before he looked back over at Mitchie. He watched as she shivered. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees to keep herself warm._

"_You cold?" Shane asked. When Mitchie nodded, he slipped off his favourite leather jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She tried to protest but he put his hand over her mouth. She shook her head before putting her arms in the sleeves and wrapping the jacket around her body. She smiled at how warm it was, his body heat still radiating off it. She buried her nose into the collar and let the smell that was uniquely Shane – woodsy cologne with a sort of spice – enter her senses. Shane smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep her even warmer._

"_We'd better get back. We both have an early morning tomorrow." Shane said. He stood up and helped Mitchie out of the canoe. He walked her back to her cabin in silence. Mitchie started to take the jacket off to give it back to him. He stopped her and said "Mitch, keep it. That way you'll always have something of me with you."_

_Mitchie smiled before saying "Wait here one second." She ran inside the cabin before coming out again a few minutes later holding a small digital camera._

"_I want a photo." Mitchie said. Shane smiled and rested his head on Mitchie's shoulder. Mitchie took the photo and smiled at him after the photo was taken._

"_Thanks for tonight Popstar." Mitchie said before pressing a kiss to Shane's cheek and heading into her cabin._

_Shane walked back to his with a huge smile on his face. He was so happy that he forgot to correct Mitchie's name for him._

_End Flashback._

Mitchie Torres smiled as she woke up. She had been dreaming about her final few days at Camp Rock in the past summer.

She frowned when she realised that today was the first day of school. Mitchie put a CD on whilst she got dressed. She was trying to decide what to wear when a beautiful voice came on.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Mitchie turned to the CD player and smiled softly. Shane and her had kept up contact as had all of her friends from camp. Shane had sent her a copy of him singing "Gotta Find You" that Caitlyn had recorded. Caitlyn had also sent her a copy of "This is Me" and all the performances from Final Jam.

"Mitchie, breakfast is ready." Connie Torres called from downstairs.

Mitchie finished getting ready, grabbed her song book and bag before walking downstairs. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and it read **One New Message.**

Mitchie slid the phone open and read the message.

_Have a good day at school. I'll ring you later._

_Nate and Jase say hi._

_Shane_

_Xxx_

Mitchie smiled and slipped her phone back into her pocket before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey mum." Mitchie said as her mum placed some bacon and eggs in front of her.

"Morning Mija. How did you sleep?" Connie asked as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I slept great mama. Ooh HotTunes. Turn it up please?" Mitchie said as she shot her mother a beautiful smile. Connie shook her head at her daughter and turned up the television.

_Connect 3's lead singer Shane Gray has returned from a summer spent at the famous Camp Rock a changed man. He organised a press conference yesterday where he announced his change and he also apologised. Here it is._

"_First of all, I wish to apologise to my manager, the label, my best friends, Nate and Jason, my family and most importantly to my fans. My behaviour as of late has been atrocious. I wish to apologise for turning into the one thing I promised myself I never would become- a stuck up singer who only cared about himself." Shane said as he looked over at the crowd of reporters. Nate and Jason were sitting behind him smiling._

"_Now the reason for my change is quite simple. My uncle Brown owns a music camp called Camp Rock. It was decided that I would spend my summer there in the hopes I would have an attitude change. It worked. I met some amazing people, one in particular who I can honestly thank for my change. This person took no crap from me and on a few occasions, told me off. I can fully say that it was because of this person that I changed. Myself, Nate, Jason and Craig, our manager would all like to thank this person because without them, Connect 3 would be no more" Shane concluded._

"_SHANE! SHANE!" The press called out when he had finished._

"_Yes, you?" Shane said as he pointed to a man in the crowd._

"_Jacob Lewis, New York Times. This person you have been talking about, do you still remain in contact with them? Would you consider yourself friends?"_

"Hi Jacob. Um, yes I am still in contact with the person. Yes I would consider us friends. They have quickly made their way into my heart and I can now consider them one of my best friends. Yes next question?" Shane answered.

"_Hi. Annabel James, Seventeen Magazine. "Whilst at camp, did you meet a particular girl? Has someone captured the heart of the great Shane Gray?"_

_  
Shane smiled and replied "Hi Annabel. Yes I can say that I met a girl. The person who has changed me is in fact a girl. She holds a very special place in my heart and always will. As for has someone captured my heart in the way that you are thinking, I will admit it yes. However the girl in question does not know it."_

The HotTunes reporter came back onto the screen and said "Who is this mysterious girl that has captured Shane Gray's heart? We at HotTunes believe that this girl is one very lucky lady. Whoever she is, when it is revealed, we hope you take good care of our Mr. Gray."

Mitchie looked down at her plate. He feelings for Shane had grown after they had sung together now, hearing that he had someone in his heart made her heart hurt.

"Bye mum. Love you." Mitchie said. She kissed her mum goodbye and left the table. She swung her bag onto her back, placed her black Oakley sunglasses that Caitlyn had bought her for her birthday on and left the house.

She walked through the gates of Hunter Valley High (just a made up school) and straight to her locker. She pulled out the photos she had taken from Camp Rock and pinned them up all around her locker. Mitchie also had pictures of her and her friends on all of her books.

"Hey Mitchie." A voice said from behind her. Mitchie turned and came face – to –face with her only friend at HVH, Sierra.

"Hey Sierra." Mitchie said as she gave her a hug.

Sierra looked down at the ground and Mitchie started to worry.

"Si, what's wrong?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitch, I'm not staying here today. I just came to clean out my locker. My dad got a new job. It means that we have to move to Australia." Sierra said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Mitchie's eyes began to water as well. She wrapped her best friend up in a hug and said "Don't cry. It's a great experience. Besides, its not like you are about to fall off the face of the earth. We'll email each day and call and have video chats. I love you Si."

"I love you to Mitch." Sierra said before walking off down the hall to her locker. Mitchie closed her locker and rested her head against the door. Tears flowed silently down her face. She was now alone in a school where she was considered a nobody.

Suddenly Mitchie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and the display read **Shane**

She slid open her phone and said "Hey superstar."

"_Hey Mitch." _Shane's voice said from the other line.

"How are you?" Mitchie said as she tried to get rid of all the evidence she had been crying.

"_I've been good. Are you alright? You sound like you have been crying." _Shane said. As soon as he said that, Mitchie burst into tears. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She hung up the phone and sent Shane a message.

_I'm ok. _Mitchie sent.

A few moments later, Mitchie received this reply.

_Bull Mitch. What's the matter? Has someone hurt you?_

Mitchie smiled through her tears and replied

_My friend Sierra has told me that she is moving away. She is my only friend here. I'll call you at lunch. I g2g to class._

Mitchie left the stall, washed her face and headed off to her first period class.

Mitchie walked out of her third period class and went to the cafeteria. She grabbed a sandwich and bottle of coke before walking outside. She sat under a tree, pulled out her phone and rang Shane.

"_Hello? Mitchie?" _Shane's worried voice came through the speaker.

"Hey Shane." Mitchie said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"_Are you ok? Tell me what happened?" _Shane said. He sounded much calmer.

"You know how I told you about my best friend Sierra? Well she is moving to Australia. She is the only friend I have here. I will be a loner now. I'm not strong enough to stand up for myself." Mitchie said calmly into the phone.

"_Mitchie, you are strong enough. You stood up to Tess when she was being a bitch at camp. I have faith in you. But who do you have to stand up to?" _Shane's soothing voice said.

"Yea but I had Lola, Barron, Sander, Andy and Cait with me then. They were sitting with me and I knew they would help if I needed it. I have to stand up to the school bully. She teases me on a daily basis. Think of what Tess was like before Final Jam and times that by ten." Mitchie said.

"_Mitchie, I really wish I was there to help. All you can do is just put her out of your mind. Ignore whatever she says to you. She isn't worth it. If you start to feel upset, think of Cait, Barron, Sander, Andy, Lola, Peggy, Ella, Tess, Me, Nate and Jason and just walk away. _

"Sometimes it's not that easy." Mitchie said.

"_Oh god Mitch. I wish we were all there. We'd set that girl straight. I'm not kidding. Us guys would stand watch whilst Cait and the others beat this chick up." _Shane said. Mitchie started laughing immediately.

"_It's good to hear you laugh Mitchie." _Shane said.

"Oh that felt good. So I watched your press conference today. You were great." Mitchie said.

"_Thanks. I felt so stupid up there. But I thought about all you guys and just said it." _Shane said.

"Cool. Look I got to go. The bell is about to go. I have music next. I miss you Shane." Mitchie said as she stood up. She put her rubbish in the bin and headed back into the school building.

"_I miss you too Mitch. Hang on. Nate and Jase want to talk to you. You're on loud speaker." _Shane said.

"Hey guys." Mitchie said with a grin.

"_Hi Mitchie." _Nate and Jason called together.

"_Who would Caity be beating up and why?" _Nate asked. He and Cait had been going out since after Final Jam.

"Just this evil cow at my school." Mitchie said.

"_Mitchie, why is there a cow at your school? Ooh, does that mean you have heaps of birds there too?" _Jason's excited voice came over the phone.

"_You idiot." _Mitchie heard Nate and Shane mumble before she heard to simultaneous slaps.

"HEY! Don't beat Jase up." Mitchie said in mock anger.

"_Sorry Mitchie." _Both Nate and Shane said into the phone.

"That's ok. Look boys I gotta go but I promise to call after school. Love you all." Mitchie said.

"_We love you too Mitchie." _All three boys cried before Mitchie hung up the phone. She walked to the music room and entered just as the bell went. In her music class there 14 people with various talents. No one knew that Mitchie could sing. They just thought that she played guitar and piano.

"Ok class, today will just be a practical lesson. Either stay in here or go to a Prac room and play." Their teacher, Mr. Steele said.

Mitchie picked up her bag and walked into a Prac room. She shut the door before sitting at the piano. She was contemplating what to play when she suddenly began to play "This is Me." She played that through a few times before switching to "I Gotta Find You."

The period soon ended and Mitchie left the room. As she was walking, she ran head first into someone. She looked up and found her self staring into the ice blue eyes of Cassidy Jones, the girl who makes Mitchie's life a living hell.

"Oh look who it is, Twitchy Mitchie. Where's your weirdo friend? Did she finally realise that you are a freak and ditch you? What have we here?" She said. She grabbed Mitchie's music book out of Mitchie's hands and looked at the photos on the cover. One was of her and Nate, one of her and Jason; one of her and all of Connect 3 and the one in the centre was the photo of her and Shane.

Cassidy scoffed and said "Who photoshopped this for you Twitchy? Did you get your daddy to do it? There is no way in hell Connect 3 would hang out with a freak like you. There is also no way that Shane Gray would hug you. You are nothing more than a disgusting, lying freak."

Her cronies cackled as Cassidy threw the book back to Mitchie and walked away. Mitchie felt tears come to her eyes and was glad that she now had a free period. She went to the library, pulled out her song book and started to write.

_The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking_

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah

Mitchie put her pen and song book away when the bell went. She walked off to her final period of the day which happened to be music 2. Mitchie took two music classes; the second one only had Mitchie and 3 other students in it. It was a very selective class where the music teachers picked one student from their class to be in this one. Mitchie was chosen form her whole class of eleven along with two boys and another girl. The good thing was that you got one – on – one time with the teacher.

Mitchie stuck the rest of the day out before walking home slowly. Her parents weren't home when she got there so she let herself in and headed straight up to her room. She turned on her computer and threw herself on her bed. She pulled out her song book and finished writing her song.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, who_a_

She was pulled out of her daydreams when she felt her phone buzz beside her bed. She looked at the display and smiled when she read Shane's name.

She talked to Shane about her incident with Cassidy. He told her that his offer still stood about having the girls come and beat her up.

Mitchie and Shane talked for a few hours before Mitchie's parents got home. She hung up, went down and had dinner before walking back up to her room. She finished her homework before throwing herself into bed, unaware of what tomorrow would bring her.

**A/N- Hey guys. I don't own Camp Rock or the song **_**The Climb **_**by Miley Cyrus from the Hannah Montana Movie. Hope you like this fan fiction. It is my first Camp Rock fan fiction, so tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***Quick note- in this chapter, I have changed Mitchie's timetable around a little bit. I know that in some schools you have the same subjects at the same time everyday. I don't have that at my school so I am giving her timetable some changes like at my school. Sorry if you get confused.***

Mitchie woke up the next morning about an hour before her alarm clock went off. She rolled out of bed and got ready. She walked downstairs to the kitchen were she turned on the coffee pot for her mum and made herself some toast. She finished her toast before she quickly wrote her mum a note saying that she had already left and walked to school.

When she walked in the walked straight to her locker and put her books away. After grabbing out her books for her first few periods, she shut her locker and headed for the library.

Mitchie had been sitting in the library for half an hour when the principal announced over the PA system "Students, everyone is to assemble in the auditorium for a special assembly during first period."

Mitchie stood up and walked over to the auditorium with everyone else. She found a seat in the middle of the hall and waited. When everyone had finally filed in, the principal, Mr. Pierce stood up and said "Ok students. Settle down. I have called this assembly because I have a very special announcement. Each summer, a music camp known as Camp Rock is held."

When he said this, Mitchie's ears perked up. She looked curiously up at the stage, wondering where Mr. Pierce was going with this.

"As some of you may know, the famous band Connect 3 was formed at Camp Rock. Well for the next week the students from last summer's Camp Rock are here. They will be working with our music students to help them with their skills. We are the first stop on their tour so can you please welcome their instructor Brown Cesario to the stage to tell us a little about Camp Rock." Mr. Pierce said.

Mitchie smiled as Brown walked onto the stage. "Hey there." Brown said. Mitchie smiled at the sound of his voice. As he was talking, she let her thoughts wander back to Camp Rock the previous summer.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard Brown say "On this tour, I am being accompanied by some of my fine young students. Could you please welcome Tess Tyler, Caitlyn Gellar, Lola Scott, Ella Paige, Margaret Dupree, Barron James, Sander Lawyer, Andy Weeks and the members of Connect 3, Shane Gray, Nate Black and Jason Cook."

Everyone clapped as the students came on stage but Mitchie looked shocked. All of her friends were here in her school.

Shane took the microphone from Brown and said "Hey guys. As Uncle Brown said, we are here to help the music students among you hone your skills as musicians. We can't wait to meet you all so we'll see you all later."

Everyone cheered and clapped. Mr. Pierce took the microphone and said "Thank you Brown and Shane. Students, you may all head off to your first period class and please, be good for your teachers."

Everyone stood and left the auditorium. Mitchie headed off to maths in silence. She was so excited for third period that she could barely contain her excitement.

**Shane POV**

I walked off the stage followed by everyone else. I couldn't help but wish that Mitchie was here on tour with us. Brown said that we would be stopping soon to pick her up but he wouldn't say where she lived. Sure I had Mitchie's address but somehow it mysteriously disappeared from my bag after Mitchie gave it to me.

"This place is so tiny. My high school in Cali was about 10 times bigger than this." Tess commented. Andy wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her hair gently. They had begun dating a few days after Final Jam. Everyone here on tour was dating. Jason and Peggy, Barron and Ella, Sander and Lola, Nate and Caitlyn. I was the only one without a girlfriend.

"Come on kids. We have to go and debrief with the music teachers before we go to the first music class. Juniors in third period." Brown said.

After meeting with the music teachers, we walked down to the music room. I looked around the room and noticed it was a little small. The music teacher, Mr. Steele walked in and said "I have tried to get the students to come in here first but they probably wont. Next week we have an assessment so they will all disappear to Prac rooms soon."

"That's fine. We'll go and see each one personally." Nate said.

The bell for third period went and we waited. Soon a preppy looking blonde and two cronies walked into the room. They noticed us and walked straight up to us.

"Hi, I'm Cass. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said. She was looking me up and down and I couldn't help but compare her to Mitchie. This girl was so fake.

"Ok Cass, let them breathe. They will be by soon to listen to you later." Mr. Steele said.

"Let's go check out the Prac rooms first and then in here." Cait suggested. We all agreed and headed out to the Prac rooms.

By the time we had been to nearly all of them, I was tired of shaking hands with people. We were about to head back into the music room when Cait stopped.

"Caity, what is it?" Nate asked his girlfriend.

"I know that music." Cait said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked. Cait simply held her hand up signaling for him to be quiet. Caitlyn walked down the hall again before she stopped at a door. She looked through the little window and let out a small squeal. She raced over to us, grabbed Peggy, Tess, Ella and Lola and dragged them back to the room. They all looked in the window and smiled brightly.

"What's the hold up guys?" Uncle Brown asked. He looked over at the girls then back at us guys. We all shrugged and looked back to the girls. Cait turned around and smiled at Uncle Brown. The others did the same before they all raced over and hugged him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cait demanded once they all let him go. Me and the rest of the guys all gave each other a confused glance before turning back to the girls. Uncle Brown shot them a smile and said "I wanted it to be a surprise."

He walked over to the room and knocked on the door. The door opened and we watched as Uncle Brown was once again grabbed in a hug by a girl with long, brunette hair.

"Ello poppet." Uncle Brown said as he pulled away. The girl brushed her hair back over her shoulder and turned to us. I was shocked. It was Mitchie.

"MITCHIE!" Cait and the girls cried. They ran over to her and pounced. All 6 girls ended up on the ground, Mitchie on the bottom. We could hear Mitchie laugh and cry "Get off me! I can't breathe."

The girls finally got up and Uncle Brown helped Mitchie up. She hugged each of the girls tight and gave Cait an extra long hug. She looked past the girls to us and I didn't think it was possible for her smile to get any bigger but it did. She walked over to us before being swooped up by Barron. She kissed his cheek before he passed her off to Sander. She did the same to him before she was given to Andy. Andy placed her back on the ground and hugged her.

"Mitchie." Jase said. He raced over to her and threw her into the air. We all started laughing. Mitchie wrapped her arms around his neck before jumping out of his arms and into Nate's. After hugging Nate, I held my arms out for her. She walked into them and I wrapped them around her. Her arms went around my waist and hugged me tight. I couldn't help but fell that this was just so right. I kissed her head before she pulled away.

**Mitchie POV**

After being hugged by everyone I continued standing next to Shane. I kept my arm around his waist and his was around mine.

"How are you all?" I asked. I was so excited to see my friends.

"Good." Was the unanimous reply. I smiled at Brown and said "So, how long does the tour go for?"

"A few months. We are going to schools all across the country. That's why we came here first. We came to pick you up before we went to the next city." Brown said. I felt my jaw drop as I looked at him.

"You're here to pick me up?" I asked.

"Yea. Didn't Connie tell you?" Brown asked me.

I shook my head and Brown said "Oh, well we are leaving next weekend with you. Your mum gave permission for you to come. So change of subject, how has school been?"

"First day was evil. Today has just gotten amazing." I said. Just as I finished speaking, the bell rang.

"That's the lunch bell. I've gotta go and get some food." I said. I pulled away from Shane and walked into the Prac room I got my bag and song book before leaving.

"So where are you guys staying?" I asked as we all walked towards the cafeteria.

"We are living on the Camp Rock tour bus." Cait said. We were now walking side by side. She had grabbed my hand whilst Tess had looped her arm through mine. Us girls were walking in a line whilst the boys were behind us.

"Sounds fun." I said. Tess scoffed and said "Yea lots of fun. 11 people and only two bathrooms."

"We are going to have to work out whose bathroom is whose. I'm sure you girls don't really want to share with the boys am I right?" Brown said.

Almost instantaneously, Tess, Ella, Peggy, Lola and Cait yelled "We call the big bathroom."

I laughed at their antics whilst the boys grumbled something about picky women. The girls didn't hear it but I did. I looked back at them and said "You might not want to say that out loud. Remember, you do have to sleep tonight."

All the boys got this scared look on their faces and closed their mouths. We reached the cafeteria and I said "If you want to wait here, I'll grab my food and be right back."

"I wanna come with you." Jase said. We all raised an eyebrow at him and he said "I can't remember what a school cafeteria is like."

"Come on Jase." I said. He smiled brightly and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, much like an older brother would.

We walked into the cafeteria and all eyes soon turned to us. I felt jealous glares and heard the whispers as we walked to the food line.

I grabbed a chicken sandwich, water and a small salad before I went over and paid. Jason carried my tray for me as we walked out of the cafeteria.

"Do you guys wanna get something to eat?" I asked when I noticed they didn't have any food. Shane shook his head and said "We are going to eat on the bus. There are no music classes next period so we will eat then. I don't think the girls want to be away from you at the moment."

"Lets go outside." Cait said. We all walked outside and sat under a few trees. I ate my lunch and listened to them talk about how the rest of their summer was and how the bus trip had been so far.

**No POV**

Just before the lunch bell went, Mitchie threw her things in the garbage and turned back to her friends.

"So Mitchie, what class have you got now?" Brown asked.

"I have double woodwork and then free period. The good thing about having a free period last period is that I can leave early." Mitchie explained.

"Ooh, you do woodwork? Can I come? Please?" Jason pleaded.

"Sure. We are making whatever we want so you can help me make something." Mitchie said.

"Can we make a birdhouse? Shane never made me one at camp." Jason pouted.

Everyone laughed at Jason and Mitchie finally took pity on him and said "Sure Jase. We'll make a birdhouse."

"YAY! Thanks Mitch." Jason said he lifted Mitchie up and spun her around.

"Does anyone else want to come?" Mitchie asked.

"Yea sure." Peggy said. The others declined and Mitchie promised to meet them at the bus after woodwork.

Jason, Peggy and Mitchie walked off towards the woodwork. Peggy told Mitchie about the song she had recorded with Shane. Mitchie was so excited for her friend.

"Oh look who it is. Twitchy suddenly found some friends. How much did your daddy pay so that Jason from Connect 3 would pretend to be your friend?" Cassidy's nasally voice said as she appeared in front of the three friends.

"Go away Cassidy." Mitchie said. Peggy and Jason were watching the exchange curiously. Jason wasn't as stupid as people pegged him for. He was just sometimes a little slow on the uptake. He could tell that this was the girl that Mitchie had been having problems with and he didn't like anyone messing with his little sister.

"Oh so Bitchie finally decides to stand up for herself. Have you finally decided to grow up and get over your stupid celebrity crush? This is the most pathetic thing I have ever seen. You actually need to pay people to be your friends. You need to get your daddy to Photoshop pictures because you are a loner. Everyone here knows that someone like you could never be popular enough to hang out with the likes of Shane Gray. So stop pretending. Jason here could use some real friends. So could Shane. You know, he told me today that I was really pretty. That's a sign that he might want to date me. See, that just shows that I am better than you in every way." Cassidy taunted.

By the time she had finished speaking, Mitchie had tears in her eyes and Jason looked livid. Peggy wrapped an arm around Mitchie and pulled her into a hug. Jason turned away from Mitchie and glared at Cassidy.

"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU? MITCHIE IS FAR FROM PATHETIC! SHE DIDN'T PAY ME TO BE HER FRIEND! I AM HER FRIEND BY CHOICE. AS ARE NATE AND SHANE. MITCHIE IS ONE OF THE MOST AMAZING GIRLS I HAVE EVER MET! I CAN TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, I WOULD PREFER TO HAVE HER AS A FRIEND THAN HAVE YOU AS ONE! AS FOR THE SHANE THING, HE NEVER CALLED YOU PRETTY! IF YOU COULD READ THE LOOK ON HIS FACE YOU COULD TELL HE THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A TRY HARD SLUT. MITCHIE IS NONE OF THOSE THINGS! SHE IS A REAL GIRL WHO TREATS US LIKE PEOPLE AND NOT THINGS TO BE OGLED IN A ZOO! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET A LIFE AND LEAVE MITCHIE ALONE! I CAN TELL YOU NOW, WHEN CAITLYN, TESS, LOLA, ELLA, SHANE, NATE, BARRON, SANDER AND ANDY HEAR WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MITCHIE, YOU'LL BE NEEDING TO FIND A DAMN GOOD HIDING PLACE BECAUSE THEY WILL BE AFTER YOU! IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVE EVEN COME NEAR MITCHIE AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN. GOT IT?" Jason yelled.

Cassidy had shrunk in fear before she whimpered and ran in the opposite direction. Peggy and Mitchie were staring at Jason with wide eyes.

Jason turned and said "What?"

Mitchie jumped into his arms and hugged him. "Thank you so much." Mitchie whispered to him.

"No-one picks on my baby sister and gets away with it. Now lets go make that birdhouse." Jason said.

Mitchie and Peggy laughed and continued the journey to the tech room.

When they got there, Mitchie introduced Peggy and Jason to her teacher Mr. Kerr and told him what she wanted to build.

"Well Mitchie, that's sounds fun. Just grab the wood you will need and if you need help just ask." Mr. Kerr said.

Mitchie grabbed the wood and after drawing up a quick plan, began making Jason's birdhouse. Jason and Peggy were helping Mitchie where they could. Just as the first period of the double ended, Mitchie had nailed the final nail on the birdhouse.

"It's done. All we need to do now is paint it the colours you want." Mitchie said. Jason squealed quite girlishly and grabbed some yellow and blue paint.

The good thing about the tech class was that Mitchie was the only girl. This meant that Jason wasn't bothered by screaming fan girls. Some of the boys commented on his guitar playing and had a chat to him about it but they weren't overly obsessive.

Peggy and Mitchie sat talking whilst Jason painted the birdhouse.

"Done." He proclaimed. He held up and dark blue birdhouse with a yellow roof and a red feed tray on it.

"Good job Jase. Just leave it to dry now. It should be dry by the time this period ends." Mitchie said. Jason put the paintbrush down and looked at his birdhouse.

"Jase honey, watching the paint wont make it dry any faster. Neither will blowing on it." Peggy said as Jason began blowing on it.

"One sec." Mitchie said. She quickly walked into the storeroom before returning a few minutes later with a small fan. She plugged it in and turned it onto the birdhouse.

"There, it should dry a little bit faster now Jase." Mitchie said.

Jase kissed her on the cheek and said "Thanks sis."

The trio of musicians talked about what they would be doing at each one of the schools they would visit. Soon enough the bell went. Jason turned to his birdhouse and picked it up. It was fully dry and Jason smiled widely.

"Thank you so much Mitchie. Its beautiful." Jason said.

"That's ok Jase. I'm glad you like it." Mitchie said as the three walked to Mitchie's locker. Mitchie put her books in, having gotten no homework before she shut the locker and Jason and Peggy led her to the Camp Rock tour bus.

When they got on, they found Brown, Barron, Sander, Andy, Shane and Nate watching TV, Caitlyn was doing some things on her laptop, Ella was painting hers and Tess' nails and Lola was pouring herself a drink.

"Hey guys. Look what Mitchie made me." Jase said. He held the birdhouse up proudly.

"Wow. That looks really good. Jase. Why don't you go and out it away so that way it doesn't break." Nate suggested.

Jason ran into the boys room to place the birdhouse away. Shane and Nate patted the seat in between them so Mitchie moved to sit down. Peggy sat on the floor next to Tess and Ella and looked at Ella's nail polish collection.

"Thank you for making that for him. Now he will get off our backs to make him one." Nate said.

"That's alright. It was fun." Mitchie explained.

"Hey Mitch, how long has that girl been harassing you?" Peggy asked out of the blue. Mitchie ducked her head when all eyes turned to her. Caitlyn had taken off her headphones and was looking expectantly at Mitchie. Jason had come out of the room and sat beside Shane and as soon as Peggy commented, he stood up and started to clench his fists and pace.

"What girl? The one you were telling me about?" Shane asked.

Mitchie nodded and answered Peggy's question. "Cassidy has been harassing me since middle school. Because I wasn't as cool as her, I was one of her main targets. The other was Sierra my best friend but she has left. That leaves me as her main target."

"Is that the chick that Caity and the girls need to beat up for you?" Nate asked.

"Who am I beating up?" Cait said. Her ears had perked and her eyes were wide in anticipation.

Mitchie laughed and Jason answered "You remember the blonde from Mitch's music class? Her."

"She'll probably leave me alone now. I think after Jason's little outburst today, she wont want to come near me." Mitchie said.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked.

"Well, she said some stuff bout me and Jase started yelling at her. I have never seen him get so angry before, ever." Mitchie explained as she rested her head on Shane's shoulder.

"No one messes with my little sister." Jason said.

"I know that Jase. Thanks." Mitchie said with a smile.

"What did she say about you love?" Brown asked from his seat next to Nate.

Mitchie looked to Jase and Peggy. Jase and Peggy took this as a sign for them to talk so they did. They told everyone what Cassidy had said to Mitchie and by the time they had finished, everyone was livid.

"How dare that bitch say that stuff about you Mitch? You don't believe any of that crap do you?" Shane said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I used to. I would believe everything she said just because she intimidated me. I don't believe it as much anymore. There are times when she says things that hit me deep and hurt me but that's usual. It's high school." Mitchie explained.

"I oughta find this girl and kick her little preppy blonde ass. I'll go all California on her ass and show her what happens when she messes with my girl." Cait said. She had put her laptop down and was clenching her hands into fists.

"Caity, seriously, I am fine." Mitchie said. She moved over to her best friend and wrapped an arm around her. Cait pulled Mitchie into a full hug where they stayed for a few minutes.

"Well Mitch, if your sure. We seriously don't mind going and having a little _chat_ with this girl." Tess said with a sly grin.

"I'm sure. Well, I better head home. I'll catch you guys tomorrow." Mitchie said. She headed for the bus door but was stopped when Jase grabbed her around the waist.

"We'll drive you there." Brown said.

Before Mitchie could say anything, the bus doors had shut and the driver had taken off. Jase placed Mitchie back in between Shane and Nate before taking his seat again and watching the TV.

Mitchie just shook her head before resting it on Nate's shoulder. Nate smiled at her and she smiled back. She picked up Shane's hand in hers and squeezed it. She felt him squeeze back and smiled before turning to the TV as well.

**This chap is dedicated to Cee10155. Your message made me laugh and also made me get off my butt and post this. I have been a bit busy lately so the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Sorry to keep you all waiting. ******

**Love midnightwolf2192**


End file.
